U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,455 discloses water-soluble reaction products of polyamines and C6 olefin/maleic anhydride copolymers. Because these compositions are water-soluble, addition of water to such reaction products renders the products unsuitable for applications requiring water-insolubility. For example, such reaction products are unsuitable for use as a solid carrier containing colorant (for example, industrial pigments) or active agents (for example, pharmaceuticals) because the reaction product breaks down upon exposure to water.
Thus, there remains a need for improved products which can function as a carrier and/or matrix for desired agents.
Further, a problem with conventional lip make up products is their inability to continuously hydrate and moisturize the lips. The reason for this is that water either has to be deposited onto the lips from the gloss itself or drawn to the lips from the atmosphere. In the event that the source of water for hydration is the product itself, it is very difficult to maintain the water in a stabilized form. Failure to do so results in the water quickly evaporating from the surface of the lips leaving the lips feeling dry.
Also, conventional lip compositions which impart a high degree of gloss onto the lip surface require the presence of silicone fluids in the composition. Silicone fluids are known to have high refractive indices which provide shine. These types of silicone fluids, however, have poor environmental profiles and are relatively expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide lip compositions, having a high degree of gloss, which are capable of hydrating and/or moisturizing the lips in a continuous manner.